


腐坏

by PIKA1225



Category: All俊 - Fandom, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKA1225/pseuds/PIKA1225
Summary: 隔夜茶番外All俊娜俊/诺俊 降吵架背景
Relationships: Huang Renjun/Lee Jeno, Huang Renjun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 50





	腐坏

**Author's Note:**

> 隔夜茶番外  
>  All俊  
> 娜俊/诺俊 降吵架背景

*

听说李帝努和黄仁俊吵架了，罗渽民高兴了好几天，他乐得能立马在美院上空鸣礼炮813发庆祝他跟仁俊终于有了二人世界。人都是靠记忆苟活的动物，比如罗渽民自从上次在李帝努家跟黄仁俊干了一炮之后脑子里全都是他的裸体，白花花的腹部像姐姐从日本北海道旅游回来带回来的特产甜点，只在上面轻轻咬一口就会留下被灼烫过一样深的痕迹。黄仁俊的身体是一块永远都值得翻掘的土地，他跟李帝努在这片宝地上面努力耕耘，秋天播种，春天收获一个爱他们的宝贝。

据说后来李帝努把那张床单洗干净放进了衣柜里。黄仁俊不明白那张曾经流满他们三个人体液的东西有什么好收藏的，但是李帝努坚持说这是他们爱的证据，罗渽民冷眼旁观，简直觉得他们的对话给三个人的感情主旨上升到了小学生水平。事实证明李帝努跟黄仁俊就是小学生恋爱，李帝努体校男生头脑简单，哄人只会疯狂黏人摇尾巴拍屁股，黄仁俊心里不愿身体上又没法拒绝，走投无路居然来主动亲近罗渽民来冷落李帝努。

该怎么评价心思单纯的黄仁俊呢？他觉得主动亲近罗渽民就不会被李帝努骚扰？可是他怎么忘了，最喜欢跟他肢体接触的就是罗渽民？罗渽民自己也在思考这个问题，估计当他终于在历史几百人的大课教室的桌子底下掐住黄仁俊脚踝的时候，黄仁俊这才意识到情况严重不对。罗渽民是谁呀，他是刚跟黄仁俊在一起就会让他在教室给自己口的人，即使现在这段恋情中角色颠倒，黄仁俊还是无法承受罗渽民霸道的爱意，霸道且强硬，横冲直撞的直线球直接把他鼻子砸晕。

上次好像也是这样的阶梯教室？罗渽民记的很清楚，周围很多眼神像狼一样虎视眈眈的人，他用外套罩着在他腿间动作的黄仁俊的头。现在换成了他整个人待在桌子下面，仗着最后一排监控死角卖力的含住黄仁俊的阴茎，一点也不怕嘬出的啧啧水声传进别人的耳朵里。黄仁俊脆弱的脚踝就在罗渽民眼前，他掐住他几乎只剩骨头的脚踝，黄仁俊只敢脆弱的把头埋进放在桌子上的胳膊里，连一声呻吟也不敢被人听见，罗渽民想仁俊现在肯定哭得一塌糊涂了。黄仁俊确实不敢想，他不敢妄想他曾经喜欢的那张漂亮脸蛋此时蹲在桌子底下给他舔，他只好借着生理反应夹着罗渽民的身体，剩下的什么也不敢做，生怕触犯天条。他就连闭着眼睛想象都不敢，更何况罗渽民此时开始细心的舔弄他的阴茎和囊袋，冰凉的手指总是在拿笔或者学校广播站的麦克风，现在却在撸动他的阴茎。

黄仁俊尽数射在了罗渽民脸上和嘴里。等黄仁俊喘匀了气教室里早就空无一人，他带着一张全是泪水的小脸低头去看罗渽民，这人用纸巾擦干净了他的衣服和腿，又擦干净了自己的脸，连裤子都帮他穿整齐。黄仁俊没忍住，扁扁嘴又跟罗渽民缠绵的交换口水，他总这么做，因为他觉得罗渽民才是最需要爱和被爱的，他总渴望用接吻和做爱就能接近罗渽民整个人。他们互相把对方亲到嘴巴红肿之后罗渽民又把人拽进了厕所。黄仁俊裤子上还有自己残留未干的精液，他被人端着屁股放在马桶水箱上亲，还不知道过一会他身上又要带上另一个人的精液。他的屁股被罗渽民的手指进入之后泪水才彻底的开始释放，随着手指一根两根放进去的动作，泪水一滴两滴，在黄仁俊脆弱的脸蛋上奔涌成串。仁俊的脸蛋今天真忙，被泪水浸得都要变白了。罗渽民调侃人的语气很真实，让在做爱中变得无比脆弱的恋人更加敏感，只好边塞进去第三根手指边把仁俊安置在自己的颈窝里，让毛茸茸的小脑袋尽情的哭个够，连带着接下来要哭的份一起。

黄仁俊每次跟罗渽民做爱都会有莫名其妙的恐惧感，所以他总是想被罗渽民整个人圈在怀里，最好嵌在他怀里，那样在他们剧烈晃动的时候他才不会有摇摇欲坠即将失去意识的感觉，他只有可以在切实感受到对方温度时才敢任性，比如说着不要，我不要再喜欢你了罗渽民。他们俩都知道，这句话是最不可能变成现实的，就算真的会，罗渽民也会抢先现实一步，把人彻底变成自己的。

他借着精液的润滑终于把黄仁俊的屁股弄得湿润，然后就那样让黄仁俊坐在马桶上被他贯穿。罗渽民身上每一处和黄仁俊接触的地方都真实的滚烫着，阴茎在黄仁俊体内也灼烫得他浑身酥麻。黄仁俊拥着一团火流泪，他手心被汗湿屡屡从罗渽民的后背上滑落，没办法索性捉住了他的头发，粉色的发丝被湿润的手指抓握，伴随着皮带晃动的声音一动一动，最终小手还是滑落到了后颈上，嘴唇和嘴唇在空气中大张，最后的结局是归属于他们彼此。黄仁俊比罗渽民先射出来，于是他把嗓子干脆哭了个哑，罗渽民感觉他后颈上那只小手要滑落，也不扶着他了，抓着黄仁俊的手用猛烈的动作逼得他摇摇欲坠，嘴里还要问，你爱不爱我？爱不爱我？

所有热恋中的情侣的通病，在最缠绵最火热的场合问最冷酷现实的话。黄仁俊被罗渽民抓着手腕，人被他抱下来按在墙上亲，因为这人在后穴里莽撞的冲撞不断落下口水，脆弱的伸出来的舌尖都被罗渽民精准捕捉，连一个完整的字节都说不清楚。罗渽民还要用动作证明他的爱有多强势，黄仁俊茫然的想着，用手摸一摸他的小腹一定会感受到罗渽民阴茎的形状，然后就又被爽得眼角通红，终于能随着罗渽民精液在他体内释放发出黄仁俊今天内的第一声尖叫。

可是我就是很爱你，黄仁俊腿挂在罗渽民腰间跟他接吻，含着罗渽民下唇字句模糊的说。上次他在卫生间跟罗渽民做爱也是被内射，做完没两天他们就分手了，这次被他内射黄仁俊几乎是幸福得快要死去。我好爱他，我好爱他，黄仁俊被罗渽民亲着，没有一刻不在脑子里想这四个字。

罗渽民把他嘴成功亲肿了之后从兜里掏出来一只跳蛋，还是粉红色，黄仁俊对他骚包的品味早就习以为常，还以为他又要玩情趣再来一炮，没想到他把这小玩意塞进他屁股里面之后给他提上了裤子。

“去见帝努吧。”黄仁俊被罗渽民送到校门口，直到看见了街对面站着的李帝努，听见罗渽民这么说，突然有了一种不祥的预感。

*

罗渽民这个畜生，他准是算好了时间。黄仁俊几乎是一站到李帝努身边，体内的跳蛋立马就开始工作，刚一开始就是最高档，他被刺激得身形晃了一下，吓了一跳扒上了李帝努的胳膊。

怎么了？李帝努问。他被黄仁俊的热情吓了一跳，因为此时扒着他胳膊的这只手几乎灼烫的吓人，黄仁俊抓到他手臂之后几乎是整个人贴在了他身上，他只好搂住黄仁俊，只拍了拍他屁股这人就反应大得直接把脸埋在了他胳膊上。

他们俩都有恶趣味，罗渽民最爱他的嘴唇，李帝努则最爱他玩他的屁股。罗渽民算准了李帝努会对他的屁股耍流氓，还往里面塞跳蛋，黄仁俊羞得要死，咬住嘴唇强迫自己清醒，不要在大街上叫出声。

黄仁俊把李帝努的手挪开离他屁股远了一点，警告他别动手动脚。李帝努简直觉得自己冤得能立马下雪，明明是黄仁俊先主动招惹他，又开始委屈的用鼻尖拱他的脸，真像只小狗狗。黄仁俊没忘了他们俩还在冷战，身体却诚实的做着反应，嘴唇被罗渽民调教得十分想被亲，此时只好把脸别到一边。

他跟李帝努总算坐上了公交车。他们一吵架就分开坐，李帝努以为黄仁俊又要自己坐到窗边去，结果今天上了车黄仁俊还一直拽着自己的手，小手攀着他的肱二头肌十分没有安全感，一直跟着他坐到了最后一排。黄仁俊一坐下就有了感觉，跳蛋被推进了更深的地方，他觉得自己真的要忍不住哭出来了，在公交车最后一排的角落里，脸藏在李帝努后背和椅背的缝隙里偷偷呜咽，然后抓着李帝努的手伸向他的阴茎。摸摸我吧，黄仁俊请求他的声音小得像蚊子叫，什么动作也做不出来，只会用腿夹住李帝努的手，下半身痒得想夹住他的手臂磨蹭。

他好淫荡，他好美。李帝努想把黄仁俊的脸蛋从后背的缝隙里挖出来狠狠地啃，感觉到他在自己手臂上蹭了几下之后阴茎烫得都快爆炸。借着椅背的遮挡李帝努拉开了黄仁俊的裤链，黄仁俊头靠在李帝努肩膀上已经无力喘息，他的阴茎再次被他另一个恋人光顾，体育生长着茧子骨节分明的手熟练的套弄着，他肩头那块衣服布料几乎被黄仁俊不断呼出的热气润湿。他多想亲亲此时被他爱抚的小恋人，却只能更快的撸动，然后用手心接纳恋人所有的精液。他们的车程不是很远，黄仁俊射了之后一直到下车脸都一直埋在李帝努胳膊上，露出来的耳朵红得滴血，李帝努看着可爱给人带上帽子，带着这么个长在自己手上的小宠物回了公寓，几乎是一进门就把黄仁俊摔在门板上亲吻，边亲边脱掉黄仁俊的衣服，然后一路脱得两人赤身裸体的摔在卧室的大床上。

李帝努脱到黄仁俊的内裤时就知道是怎么回事，因为那上面除了他自己的一定还有别人的精液。他把人推在床上伸进后穴果然探到了跳蛋，看黄仁俊被刺激得生理泪水直流就先替恋人骂了一句罗渽民畜生，随后把跳蛋尝试着推进更深处时默默感谢他。黄仁俊几乎被他们玩得欲哭无泪，他终于吻上了他想念的李帝努的薄唇，吵架的这些天他不止一次夜晚想念过李帝努嘴唇的温度，两个人滚在一起火热得就好像第一天热恋似的，没恋爱之前做爱也没现在热烈。他被李帝努进入的时候还是没出息的哭了。你怎么这么爱哭呀？李帝努问着。他几乎要爱惨了示弱的黄仁俊，真想把他搂在怀里永远宠着，手上揉着黄仁俊全身上下唯一富有的屁股肉，亲密感受着就连他的阴茎都开始想念的黄仁俊的后穴。

黄仁俊的屁股被李帝努玩得淫荡不堪。他脸埋在枕头里，被李帝努强迫用手扒开臀缝方便他进入。李帝努把黄仁俊的腰抬得更高，边在他尾椎上留下轻轻的吻，边说着我要开动了。黄仁俊被闷在枕头里的呻吟听上去更无助，他后背整个裸露在李帝努眼下，白皙的皮肤慢慢变红的过程被人尽收眼底。黄仁俊背上无助的凸起的肩胛骨被李帝努亲吻着，李帝努像操着手术刀的外科医师，对他的身体了如指掌，顺着他的脊椎骨湿湿的吻，他的命也全部被李帝努握在手里。黄仁俊的所有敏感，所有泪水，全部为爱情而流。他突然很庆幸自己可以永远觉得他们的爱情很新鲜，即使他每天被爱着，被操弄着身体近乎腐坏到了最深处，黄仁俊却可以永远属于罗渽民和李帝努。


End file.
